I'm Down For What You Want
by acebear
Summary: Tabby loving everywhere at work


I'm Down For What You Want

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was leaning on Tony's desk while he was finishing up a report wearing one of her shorter than normal skirts. He all of a sudden stopped typing and told her that it was kinda hard to focus on the report with her here. She then got up and said I see what's not the only thing hard tonight winking at him before walking away and over to the stairwell door and going in and waiting just on the other side. It only took a moment for him to realize what she was up and as soon as he did he got up and went to join her on the stairs. Once they were together he pulled her close before saying I'm Down For What You Want but you didn't need to change into that. She smiled then kissed him before saying good to know and kissing him again this time deeper and as he ran his hand up her skirt and took her underwear off. Soon they need air so they stopped for a moment so they finished getting undressed. Once they were finished he picked her up and pushing her against the wall and entering her deep. They had been dating for three months now (ever since the night Gibbs went off and left them they still had no clue he was in Mexico with Mike ). it didn't take long before they were coming together for the first time that night. After they got their breath back he asked her where next she then thought about it for a moment and said we still have to hit the elevator, my lab, mtac, and the director's office so how about you pick next. He then said well how about the elevator next so they went to the elevator to continue their have sex everywhere at work at night week. They were planning on finishing the list tonight he could finish his report for Jenny some other time right now he wanted to focus on her and their list.

It didn't take them long to get into the elevator and for him to shut it off and once he had he quickly stripped his pants off and picked her up and leaned her against the wall and entered her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were riding out their second orgasms of the night. He kissed her deep one last time before pulling out and setting her down on the floor. She smiled and pulled him close before finally kissing him and telling him how much she loved him. He then told her he loved her too and that she should pick the place. She then said how about my lab he then kissed her before going and turning on the elevator and pushing the level of her lab and walking back over to her.

It didn't take them long to get down to her lab and once they had it was her turn to take the lead. She took their clothes off within now time then he picked her up and set her on the evidence table. He then smiled at her before getting on his knees and eating her out. It wasn't long after he started that she was coming yet again and he didn't miss a drop. Once she finished riding out her orgasm she sat up fully and pulled him in and kissed him before he picked her up again and spun then around before finally walking into her office and laying her down on the makeshift bed and getting on top of her. It wasn't long after he got on top of her that he had entered her this time he decided to take his time making love to her because this time should be sweet and gentle and it was just that just some good old sweet lovemaking. After they were finished they decided to lay there for a few moments just relaxing in the sweet afterglow. After those moments were over she sat up and grabbed his shirt and put it on then asked him if he wanted to hit the Director's office or mtac next. He sat up and said how about mtac since it's next on the list she smiled and kissed him before saying OK. Then he got up and put his pants on. After he finished putting his pants on he helped her up and they went back to the elevator and went up to mtac.

It didn't take long for them to get outside of mtac. once they were she looked at him and asked him if he really wants to do this because she wasn't so sure right now. He looked at her and pulled her close and said everything will be fine and kissed her. She smiled once their kiss was done and said he was right and that they should get a move on before Jenny's comes in for the day. He then took her hand and opened the door. Once they were in mtac they found a row and she got into his lap after he pulled his pants down and sat down. She lowered herself onto him soon after getting into his lap. He kissed her neck as she started riding him. She moaned louder and louder with every kiss. It wasn't long after they had started that they were coming hard and fast. once they got their breath back he kissed her one more time before she got off him and took his hand and helped him up. After he pulled his pants back up he took her and kissed it before saying we have a list to finished come on let's go. Soon they left and headed to Jenny's office.

Once they got into the stood there in the middle of the room for a moment before he asked her she wanted to go for Jenny's desk or the conference table she then said how about both as she pulled him close and kissed him. He then picked her up and moved them over to Jenny's desk and set her down on the desk. He looked at her for a moment while they got their breath back she smiled and pulled him closer once their breath back she then wrapped her legs around him as he pushed himself into her yet again. She couldn't help but thrust up as she came hard and fast the moment he grabbed her hips and started coming.

Once they finished their ride they looked into each others eyes while getting their breath back after their breath was back she kissed him and said I love you so much he then said I love you too and pulled her close and kissed her before saying well we can either check the office off our list and go home or I can pick you up and we can have one final round before finally taking checking it off the list. She then got off the table and took his hand and lead him over to the conference table before saying come on let's finish this as she pushed him onto the table and got on top of him. After she got on top of him she wasted no time lowering herself onto him and riding him. It wasn't long after they started that they were both coming hard and fast screaming each other's names.

After they got their breath back they got up and went and left the office and went back to her lab so she could get her clothes that she left there after she got dressed he took her hand and kissed it before saying let's go get some sleep to that she nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder as they held hands on the way to the elevator.

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
